Teen Titans Go! : Le concours des super-vilains
by Ulatos
Summary: Les titans sont enlevés, pour un but bien précis.


Teen Titans Go ! : Le Concours des super-vilains

_Les Teen Titans sont allongés sur le canapé, l'alarme se met à sonner. Robin, surgit._

ROBIN : Un crime est en train d'être commis. Jeune Titans, en avant !

_Personne ne bouge. Robin les regarde méchamment._

RAVEN : Quoi ?

ROBIN : Vous ne m'avez pas entendu ?

CYBORG : Bien sûr que si, seulemment, on ne voit pas pourquoi on devrait bouger.

ROBIN : Parce qu'un crime est en train d'être commis ; et en tant que super-héros, on est censé empêcher les crimes !

CHANGELIN _(en se levant et en se déplaçant vers Robin) _: Objection. Qui a décrété que les super-héros devait arrêter les crimes ?

_Robin lui frappe le visage avec son baton._

ROBIN : Aujourd'hui, moi je le décrète. Jeunes Titans, en avant !

RAVEN : Faut mieux y aller, où il ne nous lâchera pas.

STARFIRE _(en s'élevant dans les airs) _: Oh oui, partons nous amuser.

_Devant la banque de Jump City._

ROBIN : Mais, il n'y a personne.

CYBORG : Quand on te disait qu'on pouvait rester à la tour.

ROBIN : Silence ! En tant qu'ancien co-équipier de Batman, j'ai un sens aigu pour les enquêtes.

RAVEN : C'est ce même sens que t'as utilisé pour nous trouver et former ton équipe ?

ROBIN : Euh, pourquoi cette question ?

RAVEN : Parce que si c'est le cas, on peut pas dire que ce soit une réussite.

ROBIN : Silence. J'ai besoin de calme pour réfléchir.

_Pendant que Robin réfléchit, une ombre recouvre les Titans et se fait de plus en plus grosse sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Une chose s'écrase sur eux, et ils perdent connaissance. Ils se réveille sur des chaises, derrière une table. Devant eux se tiennent, Brother Blood, le Docteur Light, le Cerveau et Monsieur Mallah._

LE CERVEAU : Ca y est, ils se réveillent.

BROTHER BLOOD : Heureusement, sinon, nous aurions fait tout ça pour rien.

ROBIN : Brother Blood, le Cerveau, Docteur Light ! Qu'est-ce que vous magnigancez ensemble ?

BROTHER BLOOD : Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir.

LE CERVEAU : Veuillez excuser Monsieur Mallah pour le choc, il ne connait pas sa force.

RAVEN : Accélérez, je vais rater la nouvelle saison des joyeux petits pégases.

LE CERVEAU : Nous vous avons ammenez ici pour être juge.

ROBIN : On va pouvoir vous condamner ?

LE CERVEAU : Pas ce genre de juge.

ROBIN : Tant mieux, parce que faire de nous des juges alors que nous n'avons pas les diplômes adéquates, ce serait un crime.

_Silence._

BROTHER BLOOD : Enfin bref, passons. Vous serez les juges, du concours, l'incroyable talent des méchants.

CYBORG, CHANGELIN, RAVEN et STARFIRE : Cool.

ROBIN : Vous êtes sérieux ?

CHANGELIN : Quoi ? C'est pas dramatique, et en plus, ça à l'air d'être passionnant.

CYBORG : Au moins, ils ne commettront aucun crime.

LE CERVEAU : Alors, vous acceptez ou on vous tue toute de suite.

ROBIN : Pourquoi nous ?

BROTHER BLOOD : Et bien, on n'a bien essayé de l'année dernière de faire un jury de super-méchant, mais tout le monde triché.

LE CERVEAU : Venant en au fait, vous acceptez et on vous rend la liberté après.

ROBIN : Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous dîtes vrai ?

STARFIRE : Robin, je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à des artistes. En plus, ce serais tellement jolie de participez à ce concours.

CHANGELIN : Moi, je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance.

ROBIN : Vous êtes sérieux ?

CYBORG : Ouais, ça pourrais être chouette.

RAVEN : Moi, je m'en moque un peu.

CHANGELIN : On est partant.

BROTHER BLOOD : Parfait, voici la liste des participants.

_Raven prend la liste via sa magie._

RAVEN : Où est ton nom, Arthur ?

Dr LIGHT : Oh moi, je ne participe pas, je suis le régiseur.

LE CERVEAU : Nous, on va finir de se préparer.

_Ils partent._

ROBIN : C'est incroyable.

RAVEN : Ce qui est incroyable, c'est que les participants sont tous des criminels qu'on a mis en prison la semaine dernière.

CYBORG : Comme quoi, c'est bien ce qu'on disait, ça ne sert à rien de jouer les supers-héros, ils finissent toujours par s'évader.

ROBIN : Silence !

_Plus tard._

BROTHE BLOOD : Bien, on va pouvoir commencer.

LE CERVEAU : Mes gardes ferons office d'agents de sécurité.

ROBIN : Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'ils ne sont pas là pour nous tuer ?

LE CERVEAU : Parce que sinon, vous seriez déjà mort.

CHANGELIN : Ca se tient.

_Le concours commence. Les premiers concurents sont Le Cerveau et Monsieur Mallah. Ce dernier sépare la tête du corps du Cerveau et commence à jongler avec les deux parties du corps de son patron._

ROBIN : C'est tout ?

STRAFIRE : Moi, je trouve ça très bien.

CHANGELIN : Pour une fois Robin à raison, c'est nul.

ROBIN : Comment ça, pour une fois ?

CHANGELIN : Même moi, je peux le faire.

_Il se transforme en gorille et va sur le plateau._

RAVEN : Changelin, revient ici.

_Sur le plateau, Changelin pousse M. Mallah, saisit les deux parties du corps du Cerveau._

LE CERVEAU : Je le sens très mal.

_Changelin commentce à jongler._

CHANGELIN : Vous voyez, c'est facile.

_Il va de plus en plus vite jusqu'à perdre le contrôle. Les deux parties du Cerveau lui échappent et s'encastre sur le plafond._

LE CERVEAU : Misère.

CHANGELIN : Ca va, le cerceau ?

LE CERVEAU : C'est le Cerveau : C.E.R.V.E.A.U.

CHANGELIN : Oh, qu'il est compliqué.

STRAFIRE _(Joyeusement) _: Suivant.

_Changelin regagne sa place et le concours continue. Brother Blood arrive sur scène._

BROTHER BLOOD : Pour ma demonstration, j'aurais besoins d'un des juges pour... L'Hypnotiser.

ROBIN : Bien essayé, mais on se laissera pas avoir...

CYBORG _(en poussant Robin) _: Moi, je suis partant.

_Cyborg prend place sur scène et Brother Blood commence. Ses yeux deviennent rouge._

BROTHER BLOOD : Tu es en mon pouvoir, tu m'netends, en mon pouvoir.

CYBORG : Ouah, c'est trop cool, ce que vous faites avec vos yeux !

BROTHER BLOOD : Silence, j'ai besoin de concentration. Tu es en mon pouvoir, tu n'écoute plus que moi.

CYBORG : Vous devez avoir du succès à Halloween.

BROTHER BLOOD : Vous pouvez dire à votre copain de vous taire ?

RAVEN : Si seulement c'était possible.

ROBIN : Il ne succombera jamais à ton enprise, Brother Blood.

_Brother Blood reprend._

BROTHER BLOOD : Ecoute-moi, coute-moi. Ecoute-moi bien.

CYBORG : je commence à m'ennuyer, moi.

BROTHER BLOOD : Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas hypnotiser ?

CYBORG : Je ne peux pas être hypnotisé, à cause de la partie de mon cerveau qui est robotique.

BROTHER BLOOD : Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous le dîtes !

CYBORG : Moi c'est de la lumière bleue que j'arrive à faire, et ce n'est pas par les yeux, mais par les bras. Regardez.

_Il pointe son canon vers Brother Blood et tire sans le vouloir. Le méchant s'encastre dans le plafond._

LE CERVEAU : C'est bien, un peu de compagnie.

STRAFIRE _(Joyeusement) _: Suivant.

_Terra arrive sur scène. Changelin la contemple._

CHANGELIN : Oh, Terra.

_Raven se met en colère._

RAVEN : C'est nul.

STARFIRE : Mais, elle n'a même pas encore commencé.

_La sorcière fait apparaitre un énorme poing qui applatit Terra._

RAVEN : Suivant !

_Jinx approche discrètement._

JINX : Cyborg, c'était impréssionnant ce que tu as fait avec Brother Blood.

CYBORG : Oh, tu sais, ce n'était rien. T'aurais dû voir quand on l'a affronter sur le pont.

JINX : Tu sais, si on gagne, avec et les Hive on compte aller fêter ça. Tu pourrais peut-être te joindre à nous...

_Elle se fait electrocuter par un des gardes._

CYBORG : Et ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends ?

LE CERVEAU : Il est interdit de soudoyer les juges. Docteur Light, vous nous décrochez ?

Dr LIGHT : Je suis régisseur, pas concierge.

STRAFIRE _(Joyeusement) _: Suivant.

_Killer Moth arrive avec un tabouret._

KILLER MOTH : Bonjour, moi, je vais vous faire un numéro de ventriloque.

_Il s'assoie, et met sa main comme s'il tenait quelque chose._

ROBIN : Euh, où est votre marionette ?

KILLER MOTH : Oh, elle est là, dans ma main, c'est juste qu'elle invisible. _(Il commence son numéro mais parle avec sa bouche.) _Alors, mon petit, que voudrez tu faires aujourd'hui , Je voudrais aller à la plage. Oh, quelle merveilleuse idée.

RAVEN : Vous ne parlez même pas avec votre ventre.

KILLER MOTH : Oh si, c'est juste que je bouge les lèvres en même temps.

_Silence._

ROBIN : C'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai entendu. Et pourtant avec eux, j'en entend des choses débiles.

RAVEN : N'oublie pas de te compter dans le lot, intello.

CYBORG : Ca y est les gars, j'arrive à faire de la lumière sans activer le laser.

_Le laser se met en route et dégomme Killer Moth._

STRAFIRE _(Joyeusement) _: Suivant.

_Les Hive Five arrivent sur le plateau._

GIZMO : Euh, on peut enlever les décorations à au plafond ?

BROTHER BLOOD : C'est nous que tu traites décorations ?

_Les Hive regardent le docteur Light._

Dr LIGHT : Je régisseur, pas concierge.

CHANGELIN : Bon ça commence à devenir ennuyeux. Si les concurrents ne commencent pas tout de suite, ils seront disqualifier.

MAMMOUTH : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

JINX : Allez les gars, on commence et on va leur en mettre plein la vue.

_Les Hive Five exécutent un numéro de danse qui emmerveillent tout les Titans, sauf Robin. Durant le numéro, Jinx envoie un bisou un Cyborg. A la fin, les cinq criminels salut et applaudit et félicité par tous sauf Robin. Les titans délivèrent ensuite. Pendant ce temps._

LE CERVEAU : Monsieur Mallah, décrochez-moi.

_Le gorille s'éxécute et une fois en haut, il récupère son patron. Brother Blood en profite pour l'hypnotiser et lui ordonne la même chose. Le gorille les ramène tous les deux à terre. Peu après._

RAVEN : Après moulte délibérations nous sommes près à remmettre notre verdict.

CYBORG : Changelin, à toi. Booya !

CHANGELIN : Bien, les vainqueurs sont...

_Ont entends des girophares._

JINX : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

STARFIRE : Oh, c'est pour faire la fête.

RAVEN : Non, ça ressemble plutôt à la police.

_Des agents de police défoncent le mur, mettent en joue les super-méchants et leurs passent les menottes._

CYBORG : Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

RAVEN : Qui a bien put prévenir la police. Robin.

ROBIN : Et oui, pendant que vous étiez absorbés par ce concours grotesque, j'ai contacté la police. _(Aux méchants) _Le prochain jury qu'il faudra convaincre, ce sera au tribunal.

_Robin se met à rire pendant que les vilains sont emmenés. Il ne s'arrête pas, devenant inquiétant, puis s'en va courir dans les rues, toujours en riant._

CYBORG : Ouah, je ne l'avais jamais vu péter autant un plomb

CHANGELIN : Depuis quand tu ne t'ais pas mis à jour ?

CYBORG : Ah ouais, bien vu.

_Sa visière s'abaisse et il se met en veille._

RAVEN : Génial, il va falloir le porter, maintenant.

CHANGELIN : Oh, avec ta magie, ça ira vite ma belle.

_Elle se met en colère, laissant apparaitre ses quatre yeux._

CHANGELIN : On va t'aider, ma belle.

_Ils prennent Cyborg et partent._

STARFIRE : Et pour Robin.

RAVEN : Il rentrera tout seul, comme d'habitude.

_Dans la salle du concours. Killer Moth s'écrasse par terre._

KILLER MOTH : Alors, c'est déjà fini.


End file.
